Switch Week
by InvisibleDaisyChain
Summary: It's Switch Week at Bloor's Academy and everyone is excited. When Manfred and Zelda split up, Lysander thinks he has found the softer side of Manfred Bloor. But with Charlie Bone out of action, will Bloor's Academy ever be the same again?
1. The Switch

_**Olivia: Woah! Awesome story IDC.**_

_**IDC: Thanks.**_

_**Manfred: No it's not. It doesn't make sense... wait... Olivia is endowed? **_

_**Olivia: IDC! It's supposed to be a secret!**_

_**IDC: Oops...**_

_**Manfred: Plus, you don't own Charlie Bone!**_

_**IDC: OK but niether do you, Jenny Nimmo owns Charllie Bone and you two! Sorry if it isn't good, it's my first story on FanFiction.**_

_**Manfred: :-(**_

_**Olivia: IDC does own this story though.**_

_**IDC: Thank you Olivia, please enjoy and please leave a comment.**_

For the first time in his life, Charlie Bone was actually excited about going to Bloors' Academy. Today was the first day of Switch Week which meant each of the students would be switching places with another student for a whole week. So they would pretend to be another person and have all their hoped he would be swapping with one of his friends so it would be easier but he also thought it would be funny to see Manfred Bloor being one of the twins.

"Charlie!", Olivia rushed up to Charlie, giving him quite a shock.

"Hey Olivia! I'm guessing you're excited... hey, why do you look normal I-I mean why is your hair brown and why are you wearing no make-up?"

Olivia lifted up a big, black bag with pink swirls and flowers on.

"I thought whoever I'm switching with I would make myself look like them! So I brought all my make-up with me. I'll dye my hair tomorrow, I coulnd't be bothered to dye it two days in a row", explained Olivia.

"I hardly recognised you Oliv...", Fidelio ran up to Charlie and Olivia but was cut off his sentence when they walked into the dull, grey doors of Bloors' Academy. No talking was allowed in the corridors.

"My name is not Olive!", Olivia whispered.

Instead of going to their first lessons, the endowed children went to the King's Room for their switching partners to be chosen. (The endowed children were picked out seperately from the rest of their year group). Charlie and Olivia met their friends in the room. Manfred was later than usual so they could talk for a bit.

"I'm so nervous!", said Emma Tolly as they took their seats.

"I really hope I don't have to switch with Manfred!", moaned Tancred, folding his arms.

"There's not much chance of that. I just hope I don't get one of the Branko twins. I don't think I could stand not talking, at least not much, for a whole week of school!", laughed Lysander.

"Mm, same", said Gabriel.

Manfred Bloor walked into the room about a minute later, holding hands with Zelda Dobinski. All the children stopped themselves from giggling. Except Billy Raven, this was because Manfred had denied Zelda being his girlfriend after Billy said she was.

"Okay, write down your names on the paper", said Manfred in a bored voice, while Asa, A.K.A. Manfred's faithful side-kick, gave out strips of paper.

Each of the Children of the Red King wrote down their names then handed them in to Manfred who folded them up and put them in a plastic wallet. He put his hand in the wallet and took out the first name.

"Okay, the first person is... Dorcas Loom. Dorcas' switching partner is... Tancred Torsson", Manfred would have enjoyed picking out the names if his own name wasn't in there.

Tancred sighed with relief. Dorcas definately wasn't his friend but at least she wasn't Manfred.

"The next pair is... oh... it's me", Manfred gulped, the weren't many people he wanted to swap with, "And my partner is... Lysander Sage"

Lysander put his head in his hands. He knew it would be good to be in charge for a week, he could get his friends out of trouble. But what would Manfred do to pretend to be him?

"And the third pair is... Idith and... Joshua"

Niether of them showed any expression on their faces. Joshua hardly ever talked anyway so it wouldn't be a problem for him.

"The fourth pair is...", Manfred was getting tired of this now, "Emma and... Billy"

They both looked at each other and shrugged. Emma could turn into birds so it would be quite easy for her to hang around with the animals and as the switch finished on Friday she wouldn't have to stay at school all weekend.

"The fifth pair... Gabriel and... Zelda"

Zelda groaned.

"Now... Olivia and... Asa"

Asa pulled that weird face that he does when, well whenever really. Olivia was quite happy. Asa would be fun to dress-up as.

That's when Charlie realised. He would have to pair up with Inez which meant he wouldn't be able to talk! What makes it worse is that he would have to go around with Joshua Tilpin and Idith all week as well!

"So that leaves Charlie and Inez", Manfred smiled his crooked smile, "Good luck", he said sarcasticly, his smile growing wider.

They all left the room, most of them feeling uphappy about their partner.

"I can't believe it! Manfred!", exclaimed Lysander to Charlie.

Charlie looked at him with no emotion.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Unlucky Charlie. I'd keep your eye on Inez, I mean, the new Charlie Bone if I were you!"

Tancred went to his first lesson, or rather, Dorcas' first lesson. Being Dorcas wouldn't be so bad. She doesn't really talk much. Olivia sat next to him as she was being Asa, who was a prefect so could pretty much go wherever he wanted.

"Hey T... Dorcas! I've just had the best idea ever!", Olivia jumped up and down in her seat.

"What is it?", Tancred was eager to find out.

"I'm not gonna tell you. You'll have to find out! Does my hair look alright?"

"Seriously! I thought you were good at acting! I really don't think Asa would ask Dorcas if his hair looked alright"

"Ya never know! Seriously, though, does it look good?"

"I don't know do I! I'm a boy! I don't know anything about hair"

"Sure you do! Your hair goes all crackly and weird when you get angry"

Tancred didn't like this comment. His bright yellow-gold hair sparkled like shooting stars flying above his head.

"See!", Olivia giggled, "I'm gonna dye it orange tomorrow and put yellow eye-contacts in. Will it look good?"

Tancred was starting to get very angry now. He hated girly talk. A bolt of lightning shot across the room and nearly hit their teacher, who had just walked into the room, in the head!

"Alright, alright calm down!", cried Olivia, "We really need to get into character now!"

Meanwhile, Lysander was sitting in the old head boy's (Manfred) office. The African boy found it very strange. The room was lit by just a few candles that flickered everytime he moved. He almost felt sorry for Manfred, he must find it so boring just sitting there all day with nothing to do. Then Lysander had an idea. _Maybe Manfred wrote down some of his plans on how to get us back! I could look through the piles of paper on his desk! _So that's what he did.

He searched for a few minutes but found nothing. Just a few stickmen drawings of Charlie being eaten by tigers, attcked by an army of Manfreds and Ezekiel Bloor pourig strange liquids on his he found something very interesting. It was a script that Manfred wrote and Lysander could tell it was pretty good just by glancing at it. Lysander started to read it and noticed that it seemed very familiar.

_Smoke covers stage. 3 cats run off stage._

**Matthew: Those stupid Fires! Someone's going to pay for this!**

_The next day._

**Lady: It could have been an accident.**

**Matthew: No, someone did this on purpose.**

**Mr. Butler: SILENCE!**

Lysander flicked through the pages until he came to the last scene called 'THE FINAL BATTLE'.

_Beast catches up to Callum. Callum runs around the corner but the beast is everywhere he goes. Statues collapse. The beast is about to catch Callum when a mystical sword cuts in front of him._

**Callum: Luke!**

_Matthew and Zoey are kneeling down while Thomas creates a storm._

Of course! It was everything that happened when Charlie first came to Bloors' Academy! Matthew was Manfred, Callum was Charlie, Luke was Lysander, Zoey was Zelda and Thomas was Tancred! Lysander still felt sorry for Manfred. Although he could write scripts when he had nothing to do, all he can remember is Charlie Bone beating him. That must be why Manfred hates Charlie so much. Then there was a knock at the door. Gabriel came in and shut the door behind him.

"Hello Manfred", he said in a high, girly voice.

Lysander laughed.

"Nice to see you Zelda"

"I love you Manfred!"

"I love you..."

Manfred walked into his room. His mouth dropped open but he didn't speak.

"Uuh...", Lysander gulped.

"We were just... joking?", Gabriel said nervously.

"Hm", Manfred said, pushing passed them and sitting at his desk.

The boys expected Manfred to yell at them at tell them to go away but he just sat there staring into space.

"Uh Manfred? Are you okay?", asked Lysander.

"Woah, woah woah. Are _you _okay Lysander Sage? You just asked Manfred Bloor, repeat, _Manfred Bloor _if he was okay?", gasped Gabriel.

Lysander shrugged, "So? Anyway, are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?", Manfred almost yelled.

"We were just leaving...", Gabriel tugged at the sleeve of Lysander's cape.

"Wait Gabe. What's up?", asked Lysander.

"What has it go to do with you?", Manfred chewed the end of his pen.

"Nothing. I just... thought you looked... upset", suggested Lysander.

"C'mon Sander!", Gabriel insisted.

"Fine, Gabe, you go. Maybe it's best if I just stay with him", said Lysander.

"Or maybe it's best if you come with me!"

Lysander ignored him. Manfred was not his friend, in fact he was his worst enemy, but Lysander was too nice a person just to leave him. Gabriel left.

"Do you wanna talk about it?", Lysander whispered.

Manfred didn't reply.

"Okay, I'll just go then", Lysander walked towards the door.

"It's Zelda, okay?"

_**Manfred: Grr, I hate this story!**_

_**IDC: :-( Hey!**_

_**Manfred: I don't want help from Lysander!**_

_**Olivia: Well, you did!**_

_**Zelda: I need to be mentioned more! Wait, how come I'm in this story?**_

_**IDC: Where are you then?**_

_**Olivia: Yeah, she isn't in The Hidden King.**_

_**IDC: Where is she then?**_

_**Zelda: ...it's a secret...**_

_**IDC: Seriously, I actually don't know where Zelda went... can someone please tell me in their review?**_

_**Olivia: So anyway... I'm reading the next chapter first!**_

_**Zelda: No I am!**_

_**Manfred: *hypnotises Olivia and Zelda* Ha ha!**_


	2. What happened?

chapter 2

At breaktime, Charie found it very difficult not to talk. How did Inez do it? Just staring around, saying nothing. Charlie wasn't sat with Joshua like he was going to. He had had enough of him already. Charlie just sat with Fidelio and Billy while they waited for the others.

"So, Charlie, who was your switching partner? Mine was that Rosie girl. You know the one that fainted when she saw Oli Sparks' toe?", asked Fidelio.

Charlie just nodded.

"Charlie's switching partner was Inez. Mine was Emma", said Billy.

"Inez? Isn't she one of the twins? The ones that never say anything?", asked Fidelio.

Charlie nodded again.

"Ooh. Bad luck Charlie", Fidelio said in a high, girly voice (pretending to be Rosie).

Lysander, Tancred and Gabriel ran up to them. Lysander looked around and then whispered, "Manfred and Zelda split up!"

Olivia came rushing towards them.

"WHAT!", she yelled.

"Ssh! Keep your voice down!", whispered Gabriel.

"Sorry! Manfred's my best friend, I need to know everything about him!", Olivia winked.

Billy was confused.

"I'm Asa, remember?", said Olivia.

"Hey switching buddy!", exclaimed Billy.

"Hi Billy", Emma looked up from her book.

"I don't read books Emma", Billy said.

Emma sighed and put her book in her bag.

"You know Emma, you don't look anything like me"

"STOP COMPLAINING! I NEED TO HEAR ABOUT MANFRED AND ZELDA!", yelled Olivia.

Billy looked at the ground.

"How do you know?", asked Emma.

Lysander explained everything.

"And then he actually told me Zelda dumped him! I couldn't believe Manfred told _me _that!"

"Well, technically, you are him", said Emma.

"Oh, Tancred, sorry I made you angry this morning. I didn't mean to", said Olivia.

Tancred didn't reply. He just smiled. Lysander rolled his eyes and smiled at Olivia.

"I never thought I'd say this but I think we need to help Manfred", said Lysander.

Charlie's eyes widened.

"Finally! Someone who understands! His hair seriously needs to be cut!", said Olivia.

"I'm not talking about his hair, doofus! I'm talking about Zelda!"

"I guess he needs help with that too", Olivia shrugged.

Emma shook her head and laughed.

The rest of the day went very slowly. Charlie was so glad when it was time to go to their dormitaries. Then he could talk secretly to Fidelio, Billy and Gabriel.

"I have the worst switching partner ever!", Charlie whispered.

"At least you don't have to act all girly! I can't even scream!", laughed Fidelio.

"Lights out!", came the screeching voice of Aunt Lucretia, the school matron.

Charlie got to sleep quickly but just before midnight he was suddenly woken. He had a dream about Asa -as a beast - chasing him. He thought the footsteps were just in his dream but then he heard them again. His mind was drawn away from the footsteps for a few seconds when the cathedral clock stroke midnight. It sent a shiver down his spine. Then the footsteps got closer, closer, a floorboard creaked. Charlie realised that Fidelio and Billy were also awake now. In fact, everyone in the dormitary was. As Charlie slowly sat up, he saw two yellow eyes glowing in the dark. Like two suns shining in a pitch black sky. Then, the beast swept out of the shadows and was getting ready to pounce. Charlie gasped, closed his eyes and... when he opened them it was gone. Was he dreaming? No. He saw everyone was sat up, startled by this perculiar thing. Then the sound of laughing filled the silent air. A girl's laugh. Olivia's laugh!

"Olivia?", whispered Charlie, as it was too dark to see her.

"Yes... it's me!", she whispered between giggles, "You should've seen your faces!"

"So it was just an illusion?", Fidelio said, in a hushed voice as he didn't want anyone else to hear about her newly discovered talent.

"Sorry guys, it was just a joke. I thought it would help me get into Asa character better. It was the best idea ever though"

The next morning at breaktime, the 6 friends met up.

"I have a plan", announced Emma.

"Excuse me, we have a plan", Olivia put her hands on her hips. Her hair was now bright orange and her eyes yellow.

"Yes, anyway, Billy is going to ask Zelda why she broke up with Manfred"

"Why me?", asked Billy, getting nervous.

"Because you're cute and innocent-looking. Plus, Zelda hates _you _the least", explained Olivia.

Billy folded his arms and frowned. He didn't like being called cute, it made him feel younger and smaller than the others, which he was, "Okay" he said.

So, before breaktime was over, Billy went inside to find Zelda who was in her dormintary studying. He knocked on the door, which there no point in doing as the door was open and Zelda could already he was there.

"What", she said, not looking up. Her eyes looked slightly pink underneath, Billy took note of this.

"I was sorta kinda wondering what happened between you and Manfred", Billy said, fiddling with his fingers.

"Who told you?", she exclaimed.

"I-I-I... overheard someone say about it", Billy said quietly.

"Well go away", she said, not sounding very angry.

"But I..."

"I SAID GO AWAY!", she yelled.

Billy scurried out of the room.

He told his friends what happened.

"Okay, time for plan B", said Olivia.

"We have a plan B?", asked Fidelio.

"I'm prepared", said Olivia, "Anyway, Gabriel, now it's your turn"

"You mean I have to talk to _Zelda_?", asked Gabriel.

"No, she'd suspect something. You have to steal one of her necklaces or something. Then you can do your thing"

"But I'm a terrible stealer, I look really guilty. Plus, I don't like stealing."

"Well technically, you have a right to take it, you are sort of Zelda. I'll steal it", said Lysander, "She'd never suspect me. But how am I gonna get away with going into the girls dormitary?"

"Just go into the cloakroom, she might have left something in her cape pocket. If not, just take the cape. Tell her I left something in there if she catches you", said Olivia.

"Sounds a bit dodgy, but I'll give it a shot"

So at the end of the day, after supper, Lysander went into Zelda's cloakroom and looked in her pockets. Nothing in the left pocket but in the right pocket there was something. He took it out. It was a gold-coloured ring. Lysander put it on his finger and pulled the sleeve of his cape over his hand. As they walked passed each other in the corridor, Lysander pretended to give Gabriel a high-five and gave him the ring. Gabriel put it in his pocket. When he got back to his dormitary, Charlie and Billy stood next to him in case something went wrong like when Mrs Bloor's glove got stuck on his hand.

"Okay, here we go...", said Gabriel.

He slid the ring onto his finger it was slightly loose but it still worked. Gabriel closed his eyes. _Children were leaving a room. It looked like the King's room. He was standing next to a boy with long black hair and coal-black eyes._

_"Why was Billy giggling?", Gabriel seemed to be saying (however it wasn't actually him saying it, it was Zelda who the ring belonged to)._

_"I... er... told him you weren't my girlfriend a while ago", confessed the boy._

_"But I have been your girlfriend for ages. Why would you tell him that?", Gabriel was starting to feel as though he had been let down by someone._

_"Perhaps we weren't really going out then...", the boy seemed lost for words._

_"You mean we never really went out? Are you saying you never loved me?", Gabriel felt like crying now._

_"No, Zelda! I just didn't want..."_

_"Didn't want what? Didn't want me?", Gabriel found himself walking out of a door, in his mind that is._

_"Please! Zelda! Wait!", the boy called after him/her._

_"This is over Manfred Bloor. OVER!"_

The flashback was now finished. Gabriel was feeling an enormous amount of sadness that didn't belong to him. He took the ring off and sighed with relief as he returned to his own feelings.

"What happened?", asked Billy, eagerly.

Gabriel explained to them what happened.

"That happened quickly then!", whispered Charlie.

"LIGHTS OUT!", yelled the matron.

_**Olivia: I'm awesome!**_

_**IDC: You did think of some good plans.**_

_**Emma: I helped!**_

_**Gabriel: I helped too! I tried on the ring.**_

_**Zelda: Which you stole from me!**_

_**Lysander: Don't forget me!**_

_**IDC: Guys, it's only a story. You all helped.**_

_**Manfred: I am still not liking this!**_

_**Olivia: Stop critising IDC's story!**_

_**IDC: It's okay, please leave honest reviews on my story and if you don't like it please tell me how to improve it otherwise I will never know!**_

_**Manfred: Constructive critism: make Charlie Bone die!**_

_**IDC: *rolls eyes***_


	3. Deal or no deal?

The next day, everyone wanted to know exactly what happened between Manfred and Zelda. Gabriel explained everything he saw to his friends.

"Zelda's really harsh!", exclaimed Olivia, "Stop reading Emma! You're meant to be listening"

Emma groaned at being interupted whilst reading again. _What do they expect? _she thought to herself _I live in a bookshop!_

"Er, guys", said Tancred, "You do realise Manfred knows nothing about this. What if he doesn't want to get back together with Zelda?"

"That is a good point...", they mumbled, all except Charlie of course, who was getting very annoyed that he couldn't talk.

"Well, we should tell him. There's no point doing this if he's fine as he is", said Lysander.

"Can someone remind me why we're helping _Manfred Bloor_? The Manfred Bloor that gives us detentions just because he feels like it, the Manfred Bloor that hypnotises us so he can always get his own way, the Manfred Bloor that spies on us and watches every movement we make every second of the day, the Manfred Bloor that...", Olivia was interupted.

"Yes we get the point! We know who Manfred Bloor is, we don't need to hear a speech about him!", Tancred's hair was starting to spark.

Silence filled the air.

"Erm...", Olivia decided to break the silence, "Is anyone gonna answer my question?"

"Manfred isn't that bad once you get to know him. He gave me chocolate and he even gave me a torch for Christmas", Billy said in a quiet voice.

Fidelio crouched down so he was the same height as Billy.

"Just because someone gives you presents it doesn't automatically make that person nice. Also, he only did it to keep you happy, you were just a spy Billy"

Billy looked hurt, "Still, someone really mean wouldn't give someone else presents, not even their spy"

Fidelio couldn't argue with that, "I'm off to my violin lesson. I don't want to be late!", Fidelio ran towards the music tower, humming on his way.

Lysander sat in Manfred's office and thought carefully on how to word his explanation to Manfred of what they've been up to. He even wrote down his ideas on paper... until he realised he was using Manfred's paper and pen. Finally, Manfred walked in and Lysander took a deep breathe before saying:

"Well, me and my friends were a little curious on what happened between you and Zelda", Lysander was expecting Manfred to butt in but he just stood there in silence, listening intently, "So Gabriel er... borrowed Zelda's ring and found out what happened exactly. Then we realised you didn't know about this so I decided to tell you"

When he was sure Lysander was completely finished, Manfred said, "You did what?"

"Y-you heard me Manfred"

"So you decided to spy on Zelda's private life, not to mention mine, just because you wanted to... without even telling me?"

"When you put it that way..."

"That's it! I'm putting an end to this right here right now!", Manfred yelled, and if he was sitting down this is the point where he would have stood up.

Lysander thought, and he thought until he had a good explanation, "Thinking about it, you sort of do the same thing to us. I mean, you watch us every second of the day without asking us...", he was interupted by Manfred.

"I am a teaching assistant, Lysander"

"Yes but the other teachers and teaching assistants don't follow us around or try to find out what we're up to"

"I don't see where this conversation is going. You're wasting my time, now go", Manfred waved his hand to tell Lysander to go away.

"Not forgetting little Billy Raven. Poor little Billy, your little spy. Watching his friends, snitching on his friends"

"That's over now, if you've forgotten"

"That's not my point. My point is that if you have permission to spy on our personnal lives then I can spy on yours. If you're done with Zelda, fine. Tell me now. Because I won't waste my time helping you when I can be doing the things I want"

Manfred felt something in his stomach. Something he had never felt before. Could it possibly be regret? Or even... guilt?

"I-I don't feel so well. I'd leave if I were you"

"Actually, you are me. Now tell me now, Manfred. Do you like Zelda or not?", Lysander's voice was so demanding, Manfred couldn't argue.

"Fine. I like her. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Yes. Thank you. Now do you want our help or not?"

"No"

Lysander was disappointed. All their hard work was wasted. He gloomily walked towards the door.

"But... as it's the only thing I can get, I guess we can make a deal", Manfred smiled.

"Do you have a habit of stopping me just as I'm about to walk out the door?", Lysander smiled back, "So, what's the deal?"

So, at breaktime, Lysander told his friends the deal.

"Manfred said, that if we helped him get Zelda back for just the rest of this week then all we have to do is not tell Zelda that we helped and next week go completely back to normal"

"Where's our side of the deal?", asked Olivia.

"He also said, that if our plan works he'll take us all to the beach on Saturday!"

"Manfred? He's taking us to the beach? Nice idea but when does Manfred keep his word?", Tancred said doubtfully.

"Aha! So if he doesn't, we'll tell Zelda that we helped Manfred!", Lysander said triumphantly.

"That sounds pretty fair to me", said Emma.

"If you're in, say 'I'!", said Fidelio, "I"

"I!", repeated Emma.

"I'm in for sure, I!", said Lysander.

"I!", agreed Tancred.

"I!", Gabriel called.

"I?", said Billy.

"What the heck, I!", sighed Olivia.

Charlie frowned. They all laughed.

"I think Charlie wants to be in too", laughed Lysander.

Charlie nodded with his arms folded.

"So that's all of us then. Not that I think this is a good idea. Hey, can we go swimming in the sea? I have a new bikini", asked Olivia.

"Sure", said Lysander.

"This is the best idea ever! Manfred is my BFF!", she cried.

They frowned.

"Okay, maybe not the last part", she said.

That evening, at supper, Fidelio, Charlie, Billy and Gabriel discussed their plans.

"So what's the big plan?", Gabriel said, scooping a large portion a chips onto his plate.

"Leave some for the other Gabriel Silk", said Cook.

"Sorry Cook, I'm not thinking straight at the moment"

"Something on your mind?"

"Oh, nothing. Just Manfred and Zelda, that's all", Gabriel forgot to hush his voice, Billy stamped on his foot.

"Ouch! Oops!"

Gabriel had chosen just the wrong time to say this as Zelda was near and overheard what he had said. She raised an eyebrow and looked at Manfred who was at the other side of the room. He saw her but refused to make eye-contact. She sighed and walked to her table.

"So everyone knows now", she muttered to herself.

Without knowing it, both Manfred and Zelda were thinking about each other that night. Manfred was doubting Lysander's plan. _Maybe it's a trick. Why would they want to help me? Perhaps I've missed out some stuff, not being on their side and all. Maybe it's possible to want to help your opponants sometimes. Anyhow, I haven't missed out as much as they have. _He thought to himself.

Zelda's thoughts were different. _So everyone knows now, huh. Guess they would have by now. Or did Manfred tell them? Nah, he doesn't like them lot. Do you think I was a bit harsh, Zelda? Of course I wasn't. Or was I? I can't decide. I'll decide in the morning... I would have made my mind up by then. _She turned her bedside lamp off, using her telekinetic powers of course.

_**Zelda: What's gonna happen next?**_

_**IDC: Read the next chapter when I put it on.**_

_**Zelda: Write it now!**_

_**IDC: I can't, wait.**_

_**Olivia: Pretty cool story, I'm still as awesome as in real life.**_

_**IDC: Is that the only thing you like about it.?**_

_**Olivia: Course.**_

_**Manfred: Hey, guess what!**_

_**ALL: WHAT?**_

_**Manfred: I am STILL not liking this!**_

_**Emma: Well, that's a surprise! Please review!**_

_**IDC: Hey! That's my line!**_


	4. See them cry

Today was Thursday and Olivia Vertigo was conjuring up another great plan. This time there was more spying, more risk-taking and more people needed to be involved. She went to meet her friends in the school was surprised to see that all her friends were already waiting for her. After putting a map of the school grounds, drawn by herself, on the grass she took out 8 things from her pocket. A hair grip, a button, a hair bobble, a pen lid, a bunny phone charm, a paper clip, a sweet wrapper and a piece of thread.

"What's this for?", asked Tancred.

"This is us. I'm gonna show you my plan", said Olivia.

"So what's who?", asked Fidelio.

"This is you Fido, the hair grip"

"The hair grip?"

"I picked them randomly"

"I'm the bunny, Em's the pen lid, Tanc's the paper clip, Gabe's the button, Bill's the hair bobble, Sander's the thread and Chaz is the sweet wrapper"

"Chaz?", asked Billy.

"Charlie doesn't have a nickname"

"Niether did I until a second ago!", said Billy.

"Seriously? Chaz?", said Lysander.

"What's wrong with Chaz?", asked Olivia, glaring at him.

"It's just weird"

Olivia split them into four groups for the four corners of the playground. Emma and herself in one corner, Lysander and Tancred in the one opposite, Charlie and Fidelio in another and Billy and Gabriel in the last.

"We're all going to spy on Zelda. Manfred will come out and talk to her or something. We'll see how she reacts when it happens and there is any important news, one of the partners will go round telling the rest of us. So, what do you think?", explained Olivia.

"Well, it's not as dodgy as the previous ones", said Fidelio.

"Sounds pretty easy", Gabriel gave a sigh of relief.

So, the next breaktime, the gang went into their corners and watched Zelda come out of the doors. Lysander had told Manfred what he had to do and, after a little persuasion, he agreed to it.

"Can you see her?", Olivia asked Emma.

"Yeah, she's just coming out now, can you?"

"Yes, I can see her. Keep your eye on her, I'm gonna fix my hair"

"What are you two silly girls doing?", Dorcas Loom sneered.

"We are waiting for our friend... Rosie", Olivia thought hard for another girl who they could possibly be friends with.

"I see", Dorcas sounded disappointed, "This 'Switch Week' thing isn't going very well is it"

"Guess not. No one can be bothered to pretend to be someone else", said Olivia.

"I'll leave you in peace for now, but don't think I won't be back", laughed Dorcas.

"Look Sander, here comes Manfred", whispered Tancred.

Manfred, more cautiously than usual, walked towards Zelda Dobinsky. She turned to see who it was then quickly turned her head back the other way. The gang didn't hear this but Manfred said,

"Look, Zelda, I..."

"No, Manfred. Don't bother. It won't work. This is over, have you forgotten?", Zelda snapped.

"Please Zelda, one more chance?"

"No, I don't give second chances. Never. And niether do you"

"Zelda, I've changed..."

"If you changed...", she held back tears that were fighting there way out to the light, "Then I don't want you. I liked you the way you were"

"Liked?", Manfred asked, disapointed.

"Just go away!", she lifted her hand up to slap him.

Manfred closed his eyes, expecting a hard blow on his face. But Zelda couldn't bring herself to do it. She sighed and slowly brought her hand back down to her side then walked away in silence.

"Charlie look! She's running now!", Fidelio shook Charlie who was now daydreaming from not being able to talk.

"Mm", Charlie mmed.

"Charlie!"

"Hm?"

"You're meant to be spying!"

"Mm mm?" Charlie meant to say 'spying?'.

"Don't you ever listen!"

Zelda looked like she was going to cry but she had too much pride to do it in front of the whole school. _Besides, _she thought, _Nothing good ever comes out of crying. It's better if I just forget about him. _This was her mind speaking, her proud, selfish mind. But somewhere deep inside she was telling herself, _But I can't forget him. Manfred is the only person I've ever met like that. No one else can replace the empty space in my heart. No one. Forget your pride Zelda Dobinsky, do the right thing for once. _It was like an angel and devil conversation in a cartoon. Zelda just stamped her foot and shook her head to make the thoughts go away. They did go away. But they would be back. Like a scar, an internal and eternal scar. It can't be fixed but it can be covered by a plaster. And, she would never have admitted to it but, that plaster was Manfred Bloor.

"Is she crying?", asked Billy.

"Zelda? Crying? No. She wouldn't cry. At least I don't think so", said Gabriel.

"I thought everyone cries"

"Yes, everyone cries. But some people, like Manfred and Zelda, carefully pick their moments in which to cry"

"I don't. I just cry whenever I need to"

"That's because you're not selfish Billy. That's a good thing"

Billy smiled, "Are you selfish Gabriel?"

"No, well I don't think so"

"Good. Are selfish people bad?"

"Of course Billy. Has no one ever told you these things before?"

"Well, I've lived with the Bloors almost all my life so..."

"Ah! That makes complete sense!", Gabriel just hoped Manfred couldn't hear him say that.

The friends met up in the middle of the playground for the last few minutes of break.

"So, what have you lot found out? Me and Em found noticed that Zelda resisted slapping Manfred, I mean, strange or what? I would have done it", said Olivia.

"But that's you Livvy", pointed out Emma.

"Still. Fido, what's new?"

"'Fido' is annoying me by the way. Zelda Dob-thingy ran away from Manfred like she was..."

"Scared?", suggested Lysander.

"No, not scared. Maybe..."

"Ashamed?", suggested Tancred.

"Maybe. I was thinking more..."

"Couldn't be bothered?", suggested Gabriel.

"WILL YOU JUST LET THE BOY SPEAK!", yelled Olivia.

"Thank you, I was thinking she wanted to forget about him", continued Fidelio.

"Or maybe she didn't at the same time", Emma said thoughtfully.

There was a ripple of 'hmm's around the group and a thick mist of thoughtfulness pushed down on their minds.

Then the bell went and they all went to their classes, well not exactly _their_ classes. Lysander went to Manfred's office and was about to tell him what happened when...

"No! I hate this! I hate you! No! This will not work!", Manfred yelled at the top of his voice, and considering the amount of times Manfred had practiced shouting this was very loud.

"Manfred! Calm down!", Lysander put his hands on Manfred's shoulders as if to stop him going mad and destroying things.

_He's just got angry, _thought Lysander, _It's okay, he'll calm down. He's only trying to hide his sadness by going mad. This isn't really how he feels. It's just something Zelda said. What was it? I couldn't hear anything they said to each other._

"Manfred, what is it? What did she say?", Lysander forced Manfred into his seat.

"Nothing! I-it's not that. No, it's just... something else", Manfred swallowed back... could it be? Tears? No. It couldn't be, no, not Manfred.

"Don't lie Manfred. Please don't lie. I only want to help"

"Well you've helped enough now haven't you!"

"Manfred I haven't done anything. Our plan is working! What's wrong with you!", Lysander found himself shouting at Manfred. Shouting at Manfred Bloor. What's happening?

Manfred stopped going mad and put his head in his hands. Biting back the word 'Sorry', holding back the tears, hiding his face from the world. At least, he tried to. He wanted to run but there was nowhere to run. The corridor? No, people would see him. To Ezekiel? No, he couldn't cry in front of him. Outside? No, people would still see him. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. He was stuck. Stuck with Lysander Sage. He would have looked on the bright side and thought that Lysander was actually sort of himself. But there was no bright side in Manfred's mind. Only a dark side. If there was a bright side, Manfred couldn't bare to look at it.

Manfred couldn't take it. He just couldn't take it. He didn't know what he couldn't take but he just couldn't take it. Manfred felt his body shake, but he had never felt that before. He didn't know why.

"Manfred? You're shaking Manfred. What...", Lysander frowned with confusion, "Manfred? Manfred? I-I don't know what to do. I..."

Manfred didn't care anymore. Didn't care what Lysander was saying. Didn't care what he would say if he saw him. If he saw him crying.


	5. Aristotle's theory

_**Olivia: Was chapter 4 fluffy or what?**_

_**IDC: It was fluffy...**_

_**Manfred: YUCK!**_

_**Zelda: Too right, bro.**_

_**Emma: Bro?**_

_**Zelda: Just something you say.**_

_**Olivia: Whatever, review.**_

_**Emma: Please.**_

_**IDC: Stop stealing my lines!**_

Manfred was crying. _Manfred _was crying. Manfred was _crying. _Manfred _was _crying. _Manfred was crying. _It doesn't make sense however you say it. But it was true. Everyone cries, don't they? But not Manfred. Manfred doesn't cry. Lysander was trying to get his head round it. It just doesn't happen. It's just one of those this that does not happen. Like animals talking, well that really depends whose point of view you're looking at it from. Billy thinks animals can talk, and in fact he's right. Just not English. Magic doesn't exist, does it? Maybe you don't think so but the endowed children certainly do. Every fact has two sides, no matter what your teachers tell you. 1 + 1 = 2? Well, not if it's 1 week plus 1 week, that equals 14. But Manfred doesn't cry. That argument always just had one side. Manfred wouldn't admit to it and no one else would ever think he would. But now, he was. It just made no sense.

You will now understand how Lysander was feeling at this point. He was stuck, confused. He didn't know what to do, what to say, even what to think. So Lysander did the only thing he could do. No, he didn't cry with him. He said:

"Well, this is awkward", then sighed, "I don't know what to do now. I thought you should know that Manfred, I mean sir"

Lysander thought and thought and thought. What would he do? What _could _he do? He, hesitantly, put an arm around Manfred. Lysander found it very awkward but Manfred didn't seem to care.

"So what did Zelda say?"

Manfred stopped crying and took his head away from his hands. He looked in the opposite direction. Lysander guessed he didn't what to tell him anything so he walked towards the door.

"Wait, Sander"

Sander? Manfred had never called him Sander before.

"Will you stop stopping me at the door?", Lysander smiled.

"Yes?"

"She said she liked me"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Liked, not likes"

"Oh, you mean not lov..."

"Yes, yes", Manfred laughed with a few 'hm' sounds, "Sounds silly now doesn't it"

"No", Lysander replied plainly.

"It's too late now"

"Oh. No offence, but is that all you were crying about?"

"No. She doesn't want me anymore. She doesn't give second chances. She said I don't either, but I told her I've changed. Then she said she wouldn't like me anymore. Zelda was gonna slap me. That's how angry she was with me. No one's ever tried to slap me before, no even dad. He always praised me when I did bad things, everyone else was always scared of me. Were you?"

"Maybe. I guess I used to be. Charlie is, a bit at least. i don't think he's scared of what you do it's just the way you say things"

Manfred swallowed then said, "Sorry I went mad. Thanks for trying to help"

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?", Lysander was utterly shocked.

"You did. I did say that. But I only say it when I mean it. That's not often. You know, I often think if I'm doing the right thing. Do you?"

"Not really. I think I am doing the right thing"

"That's means I am doing the wrong thing then does it?"

"Well, no, in a way. I guess it's your own way of doing things. This is the first proper conversation I've ever had with you"

"I don't usually talk to people like you. I don't have proper friends like you do. I just have stupid Asa Pike"

"Don't you like him?"

"He's been acting strangely recently"

"Strangely?"

"Think he's up to something. You know, like, against me"

"Against you? I thought he'd do anything for you"

"Really? I never really noticed. I'm not used to people that would do anything for me"

"Oh. Guess you're not. You don't have any friends", Lysander felt a bit of sympathy for Manfred then, which just made the whole thing even more confusing, "There's Dorcas and Joshua. Not forgetting those Branko girls"

"They're a lot younger than me", that was Manfred's only excuse.

"Billy's a lot younger than me, I'd still count him as one of my friends"

"You should get going"

"Why?"

"Because I said so, that's why"

"Okay then. Bye Manfred", Lysander walked out of the door.

"That's sir thank you very much!", Manfred shouted.

Lysander suddenly lost the sympathy for Manfred. He was still the same person. The same horrible person.

On Friday, Lysander told his friends about Manfred's strange behaviour.

"Weird huh?"

"No", Emma muttered, "Of course. Yes, it all makes sense"

"What?", asked Olivia, "If you're talking about our maths exam I'm not interested"

"No, Manfred's behaviour. The theory, Aristotle's theory. It does work"

"What the heck are you talking about?", asked Olivia.

"Aristotle's theory, it works"

"Ari-whoosit?", they all said.

Emma flicked through the pages in her book to find the page with the title 'Aristotle's Theory of Tragedy', "Look", she said, "Hubris, this is talking about a person who is over-confident and proud"

"That's Manfred summed up in one word!", said Tancred.

"And, according to Aristotle, this person's pride and self-confidence will cause them to fall, metaphorically of course"

"I didn't understand half the words you just said but I think I get it", said Olivia.

"So that was Manfred's fall?", asked Gabriel.

"Yes. With this theory, we could predict the future"

"What else does it say?", asked Fidelio.

"It says that the gods will punish the villian with the punishment to suit the crime", Emma ran her finger over the words, "The word he used was 'Nemesis'"

"Gods?", asked Billy nervously.

"Maybe not the gods. Back in his day, they used to believe in all those Greek gods. It just means that the villian, i.e. Manfred, will get the correct punishment for the things he did wrong", explained Emma.

"Ouch, that will be a painful punishment!", said Lysander.

"The thing is, I think he's already had his punishment. You know with Zelda and all that"

"I've gotta say, you're a smart little girl Emma", said Tancred.

"I tend to keep my ideas in my head, or I draw them. And thank you"

"I might start reading", Olivia made a mental note.

_**Emma: Wow, nice theory.**_

_**IDC: Yeah, I know. I was in English when I learned about it so I wrote it down on my hand so I would remember the words I would use. But they got washed off so I had to research it online.**_

_**Manfred: I don't cry!**_

_**Zelda: Yes you do!**_

_**Olivia: Moving on... that was a pretty interesting theory.**_

_**Aristotle: Thank you.**_

_**EVERYONE: AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_


	6. The makeup

Today was Friday and everyone in the school was glad that Switch Week was over. Yes, everyone. It never really worked out because no one could be bothered and all the teachers, especially Mr Poultry, found it very hard to work with students that didn't know what they were doing. At breaktime, when Lysander was outside with his friends, Manfred got a text message from... could it be... Zelda? He didn't really want to see what she said but he knew he really wanted to.

_Hey manfred neva heard u cry b4. Yh i ova heard evrythin. Meet me in bloors private room u no which 1. Luv Z x_

Manfred smiled. Manfred smiled? Even Manfred was surprised to see his reflection in the black screen of his mobile phone.

Manfred did as Zelda said and met her in one of the Bloor's private rooms.

"Manfred, you know I don't give out second chances", Zelda said before Manfred had a chance to even breathe, "But... I guess I could make an exception"

They leaned closer to kiss... then Zelda slapped him.

"What was that for?", Manfred put his hand to his cheek, she slapped hard... for a girl.

"Hee, hee. Only joking Manfred", Zelda giggled.

Then they really did lean over to kiss. Billy chose that precise moment to burst into the room to ask Manfred if he could borrow his torch. Manfred and Zelda quickly took one step away from each other.

"Were you two...", Billy started.

"Yes. Now go", Zelda gritted her teeth.

"But you..."

Manfred gave Billy a hard stare and Billy finally got the message.

"Okay... I'll go then...", Billy slowly edged out of the room.

He gave Manfred the thumbs up sign as if to say good luck. Manfred glared at him so Billy quickly ran out, slamming the door behind him.

"So you heard everything then?", Manfred scratched his head awkwardly.

"Almost everything. It made me feel bad", Zelda sighed.

"Sorry", Manfred murmured under his breath turning his head away slightly.

"No I'm sorry", Zelda a hand of each of his cheeks and turned his head so he was staring at her; then thought better of it (not that he actually would hypnotise her).

"Well, this has definitely been the strangest week of my life", Manfred decided to change the subject.

"Mine too. You haven't seen my ring have you?"

_Gabriel!, _Manfred said in his head, "Er... no. I haven't. But I'll keep my eye out for it"

"Guys! Guys! Guys!", Billy shouted excitedly as he sprinted towards his friends.

"Woah!", said Olivia.

"Manfred... and... Zelda... are...", Billy took deep breathes (not for effect, just because he was completely worn out from running so fast), "back together!"

They all gasped and smiled.

"Are you sure?", asked Lysander.

"Yeah, I mean they didn't exactly tell you did they", said Tancred.

"They were kissing"

"They're back together alright!", said Fidelio.

"Ew!", said Olivia.

"I thought you liked all that romantic stuff?", Gabriel said.

"I do, but it's just the thought of someone kissing Manfred"

They shuddered. Gabriel felt in his cape pocket.

"Oh no! The ring!", he exclaimed.

"Give it here. I'll give it to Manfred", said Lysander.

"Then he can give it back to her at the beach!", said Olivia, "How romantic..."

Emma and Olivia sighed dreamily.

Lysander sat in Manfred's room waiting for him to come in. When he finally did he was wearing the biggest smile he had ever seen him wearing before.

"You look... happy", said Lysander.

Manfred switched back to the real world, "Me?"

"You're the only one in this room"

"Oh. Yes. I... er..."

"Got back together with Zelda?"

"Yes. Billy told you didn't he"

"He did. So you still taking us to the beach tomorrow?", Lysander asked hopefully.

"I guess so", Manfred sighed, "But you've got to promise that everything will be back to normal on Monday and you won't tell anyone. Anyone!"

"I won't tell a soul"

"Hm, hm", Manfred found this funny (Lysander is a spirit summoner. Spirit, soul).

"Very funny", said Lysander sarcasticly, "Oh! I almost forgot! Gabriel forgot to give Zelda's ring back"

Lysander gave Manfred the ring.

"Olivia suggested you give it to her at the beach tomorrow. She said it would be romantic"

"Wouldn't she think I was proposing to her?"

"Good point. Girls!", Lysander sighed.

Manfred frowned.

"Oh, right. You like girls now I guess"

"I like Zelda", corrected Manfred.

"Like?", Lysander teased.

Manfred didn't want to say it but he thought he should, just in case Zelda was listening in to their conversation again, "Fine, I _love _Zelda"

Lysander found it weird Manfred saying something like that. At least everything would be back to normal on Monday. Everyone fighting again, everyone taking sides again, Manfred bullying everyone again... wait that doesn't sound so good anymore.

_**Olivia: This just gets weirder and weirder.**_

_**IDC: It does. A bit too weird.**_

_**Olivia: You're the one who wrote it!**_

_**Manfred: This is what I think of this story: OC, mad, terrible...**_

_**Zelda: Aren't you forgetting something?**_

_**Manfred: Oh yes, YUCK!**_

_**Zelda: I was gonna say romatic but yuck is better.**_

_**IDC: Oh thanks!**_

_**Manfred: That was meant to be a critism.**_

_**IDC: I was being sarcastic.**_

_**Manfred: Oh I can't tell the way you're saying it can I? We're typing this!**_

_**Emma: Anyway, please review.**_

_**Olivia: But don't leave comments like Manfred.**_

_**IDC: Have you got my script or something? You keep saying my lines!**_

_**Manfred: We have a script?**_


	7. Beach

Saturday had finally come. Charlie was packing his bag for the trip to the beach. He had already told his mum and Masie where he was going and who was taking him. Amy Bone was still worried about Charlie going with Manfred but she let him go all the same. He knocked on his Uncle Paton's door.

"Yes?", he asked.

"It's me Uncle Paton!", Charlie said in an excited voice.

He walked into his uncle's note-littered room.

"Going swimming Charlie?"

"Yes, at the beach"

"You don't expect me to take you there do you?"

"No but I was wondering if you wanted to come. You know, you and Emma's aunt. We might need someone to supervise us"

"You'll be fine Charlie"

"Manfred's taking us"

"Charlie! You can't go with Manfred Bloor! It must be a trick and you should no better than that after everything he has done to you"

Charlie explained everything that had happened that week and how they had made a deal.

"I guess you'll be safer. But not safe. I will have to come with you, with Julia of course"

"Thanks! You'd better get ready if you're coming swimming. Manfred will pick us up soon"

Soon after, Manfred arrived driving the purple drama school bus.

"You're not old enough to be driving that Manfred", said Uncle Paton.

"You?", Manfred groaned.

"Yes me. Now let me drive this before you crash it!"

Manfred moved out of the driver's seat and Paton noticed that Julia was already coming with them anyway. Probably to watch Emma, she didn't want to lose her again seeing as Manfred would be around.

When they got to the beach, Olivia, who was wearing a bright orange bikini under her clothes, took of her dress and shoes and ran into the freezing cold sea water. Emma followed her, more cautiously, in her pale pink one-piece costume decorated with daisies. After a few minutes, they were all in the sea. Even Paton! Well, his feet were in the sea. His feet felt like ice as he very slowly walked into the water.

"Don't be such a wimp Mr. Paton!", called Olivia, running up to splash him.

"Aahhh!", he shouted as he got covered in salty water.

Julia giggled.

"A wimp am I?", Paton run into the water, splashing Olivia who squeeled so loudly they all had to cover their ears.

"Hey, where's Manfred?", asked Charlie, who was feeling relieved that he could finally talk again

"And Zelda", added Lysander, "By the way, cool trunks Tanc!"

Tancred had black swimming trunks with 'TANK' written in grey.

"Thanks. But where are they?", asked Tancred.

Emma wasn't listening to their conversation. She was admiring the sea-gulls as they swooped and glided through the clear sky, wishing she was one of them. Which she easily could be if she wanted to but she wanted to stay with her friends.

Whilst Emma was still in the land of birds, Manfred ran up to her and pushed her into the sea. She screamed and spat out water as she whiped the salty water out of her eyes.

"Hey!", yelled Julia.

"He's only joking", Zelda said in that annoying voice that people use to make something seem like it was really obvious when it clearly isn't.

Manfred laughed his head off at the sight of Emma. Tancred also didn't find his joke funny. He ran up to Manfred and did the same to him as he did to Emma.

"Aahhh!", shouted Manfred who was completely not expecting that.

"Not funny Torsson!", he yelled.

"It was for me!", Tancred burst out laughing, joined by everyone else except Zelda.

"Hey! If everyone stops laughing at Manfred now I'll put on some music", called Zelda.

Everyone immediately went silent.

"Music!", shouted Olivia.

Zelda took portable speakers out of her bag and plugged her music player into it. She put the song 'Twist and shout' by the Beatles on and turned it on full volume.

Olivia grabbed Charlie's hand and danced with him. Emma danced with Tancred, Julia danced with Paton (obviously), Manfred danced with Zelda and that just left Lysander, Gabriel, Fidelio and Billy. They just danced by themselves. The boys span the girls round in synchronisation and Lysander, Gabriel, Fidelio and Billy just danced randomly but not so random that it didn't go with the music. Somehow the couples all ended up lined up and each guy span their girl around one by one in time to the 'Aah's. (Julia and Paton then Manfred and Zelda then Tancred and Emma then the last ones to spin were Charlie and Olivia).

"I haven't had that much fun in ages!", said Lysander.

"Really? I have that much fun all the time!", laughed Olivia.

"You have a lot of spare time", said Fidelio.

"Not really. I have to practise for being the lead role in plays. You probably have more time than me"

"I have even less time. I'm terrible at music so I have to practise more", said Charlie.

"Let's just put an end to this and say I have the least time because I'm always doing my work", said Paton.

"I have less time! I have to run a bookshop", said Julia.

"Julia, you're worse than the kids!", said Paton.

Julia pulled a face that said 'That's not funny'.

Manfred and Zelda had gone off again.

"Zelda, I found your ring", Manfred took her hand and put the ring on her finger.

"Oh thanks Manfred", Zelda smiled.

"I found something else too"

"What?"

"Love"

Zelda smiled.

"I found it first"

_**Zelda: Nice ending.**_

_**IDC: Really? I thought you wouldn't like it.**_

_**Zelda: I got the last line.**_

_**IDC: Oh.**_

_**Manfred: 2 stars.**_

_**IDC: Better than none.**_

_**Manfred: That's 2 stars for me being out of character. I'd rate the whole thing 0.**_

_**IDC: :(**_

_**Olivia: I'd give it 4.**_

_**Emma: 5!**_

_**Charlie: 10!**_

_**IDC: Where did you come from?**_

_**Charlie: I travelled through a photo of you.**_

_**IDC: You have a photo of me?**_

_**Charlie: Yes.**_

_**IDC: And by the way, it's out of 5 stars so you can't give me 10.**_

_**Charlie: I can if I want.**_

_**Manfred: You don't even have permission to use the Beatles.**_

_**IDC: I admit it. I do not own the Beatles. And before you two girls steal my line again...**_

_**EVERYONE IN THIS STORY: Please review!**_


End file.
